


Office Job - A Rolleigns Oneshot

by Skylar1336



Category: WWE
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom!Roman, Hidden Sex, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Oral, Rolleigns Smut, Smut, Sub!Seth, Teasing, jerking off, office job, rolleigns - Freeform, roman is a businessman, seth is an intern in the same building, this has plot but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Roman need some company while working. Phone calls can be so boring...
Relationships: Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Office Job - A Rolleigns Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut oneshot, so it might not be the best. Give it a chance? Hope you enjoy!

“Please hold.” Roman placed the phone down on the table, turning his head back towards the adjourning office. “Seth!”

A moment later, a light trail of footsteps on hardwood sounded in the Samoan’s ears. A small smile formed on his lips as the younger man, hair tied up in a loose, messy bun, popped his head into the door frame. “Yes?”

Roman hummed, pushing his chair away from the desk and leaning back, hands folded in his lap. “Sweetheart, these phone calls are killing me. Can you keep me company?” His words were innocent enough, but the smirk that came across his face revealed his intentions.

Seth’s cheeks turned red; he bit his lip and nodded.

Roman beckoned him closer.

He shyly came over, obeying when Roman pat his lap and sitting down, back pressed against Roman’s chest.

The older male hummed softly, wrapping an arm around Seth’s waist and holding him close. “Now I need you to sit very, very still for me.” he murmured, causing Seth to shiver. “I have important calls to make, and I’d be very disappointed if you interrupted one of them. Understand?” 

Seth nodded quickly, leaning back and resting against Roman’s chest. 

Roman smiled, stroking Seth’s arm softly. “Good boy.” He picked up the phone and began his conversation once more. “Yes, I wanted to let him know about the shares we were discussing Friday. Exactly.” He nodded, listening to the person on the line.

Seth lay perfectly still against him for several minutes, pressing as close as possible to Roman and trying his best not to disturb him. After a while, however, he began to squirm. It wasn’t exactly his fault; Roman knew he had trouble sitting still for long periods of time. But he was trying so hard to make Roman proud.

As he shifted, he felt Roman’s arm tighten around his waist, pinning him to his chest. Seth glanced up, but the older man hadn’t even looked at him. “No, tell her we need to push that back a week.” 

Seth bit his lip and went still once more. He closed his eyes. If he was very, very good, Roman would surely reward him for it later.

His eyes flew open moments later when he felt a cool hand press against his jeans. He looked around Roman, who was still ignoring him completely, but his hand, still wrapped around Seth’s waist, was slowly palming him through his jeans. 

Seth arched his back slightly, lips parting in a soft cry. 

Roman’s hand retracted immediately; for the first time since this had begun he looked Seth in the eyes. His fingers came up to press against his lips in a silent warning. Seth pressed his own lips together in reply, ducking his head.

Roman returned once more to his phone call. His hand returned as well, palming him for a few seconds before sliding the hand into his boxers, softly rubbing him. 

At this Seth turned and buried his head into Roman’s neck, trembling slightly in an effort to keep quiet. 

“Thank you so much.” Roman said, touch never pausing. “Yes, I’ll see you on Wednesday. Thanks again.” He hung up the phone, placing it gently on the table. 

Seth squirmed under his still moving hand. 

“You did wonderfully, darling.” Roman said softly, smiling. His hand slowly moved to wrap around Seth’s dick, squeezing it lightly. 

Seth let out a soft yelp.

“So good.” He began to move his hand up and down, so slowly it was painful. He opened his mouth to continue, and his phone began to ring. Roman tsked and picked it up, glancing at the name. “Sorry, baby, I have to take this.”

Seth let out a choked sob, twisting as the Samoan continued slowly pumping his hand up and down even as he answered the call.

“Hello? No, I just spoke with him.”

His hand quickened, the friction becoming unbearable. Seth tasted blood on his lips from biting so hard. 

In his dizzied state, head still hidden in the crook of Roman’s neck, he found skin, biting down to suppress any noise that might escape. 

“...Was telling him-” Roman broke off for a moment as he winced, hand tightening in silent punishment. Seth’s hips bucked instinctively at the loss of contact; he made the softest of whimpers in reply.

“Excuse me. May I put you on hold for one moment? Thank you.” Roman placed his phone on the desk and turned, bringing his free hand up to stroke Seth’s cheek. “Baby…” he began quietly, voice stern.

Seth pressed into his hand, nuzzling it submissively. He looked apologetically up at Roman with those big brown chocolate eyes.

The Samoan sighed. “So cute.” He lightly grabbed Seth’s chin, running his thumb down the brunette’s jaw. “Are we going to have any more issues?” The younger man gave a quick jerk of his head in the negative. “Good.” Roman released him and once more lifted his phone.

“Where were we? Yes, apologies. My intern was delivering a message; I replied in kind.” Roman allowed his hand to soften slightly as he resumed his movements. “Anyways, back to the matter at hand…”

Seth listened to the conversation for a few moments before taking a chance and bucking his hips up into Roman’s fist. The Samoan’s hand tightened slightly, not enough to hurt but enough to make Seth reach up and cover his mouth before a noise could escape. 

He took a shaky breath and did it again, inwardly moaning at the feeling it sent through his dick. Biting his lip, he glanced up at Roman; the older man was continuing his conversation as if nothing was happening. His hand moved at a steady pace.

Seth hesitated. He didn’t want to push his luck too far and risk forfeiting his reward. He shifted slightly, pressing his back into Roman’s chest. Bracing himself against the man’s broad shoulder, he began to buck up into his hand, fucking his fist slowly. His hair, half fallen out of his bun, lay in strands in front of his eyes. His head fell back onto Roman’s shoulder.

In response Roman’s grip only tightened, listening as Seth struggled to hold in the soft sounds of pleasure that rose to his lips. His hand stayed still, causing enough friction for pleasure without the promise of release. He allowed the smaller man to do all the work, watching out of the corner of his gaze as the man’s hips rolled beautifully, face tilted, eyes closed in pleasure. 

Finally, he finished up his conversation. “I’ll send an email now. Thank you for letting me know. Have a nice day.” He ended the call and put his phone down, turning his full attention to Seth.

The younger man had slowed, limp against his chest. His chest was heaving from effort. He looked up, meeting Roman’s eyes, and gave a desperate whimper.

Roman smirked and cupped his cheek, humming quietly. “You look exhausted, baby. Did you wear yourself out?”

Seth’s eyes closed at the contact; he gave a slow nod.

“You were so good.” Roman said. “Well, mostly…” He adjusted his hand, wrapping it around his dick once more. He hand began to move quickly up and down along the shaft, sending Seth arching against him once more.

“Speak for me.” he whispered, quickening his pace. “I want to hear all the beautiful sounds that come out of that pretty little mouth of yours.”

The brunette’s lips parted in a shaky cry as he weakly bucked up into his hand once more. As Roman’s hand continued he felt that familiar heat building up inside of him; he reached behind him and wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck. He continued to roll his hips, gaining friction. 

Roman turned Seth’s head and kissed him deeply, pulling away to whisper in his ear. “Just wait until we get home and I can fuck you properly.” 

Seth cried out at this promise and came, hands grasping at Roman’s suit as he trembled, riding out his high. He thrust his hips a few more times before going limp on the Samoan’s lap.

The latter grabbed his hips and turned him around so that he straddled his lap. His hands held his waist firmly in place as he leaned up, kissing him deeply. 

Seth gave a quiet moan and melted against him, returning his kiss. He felt dazed. 

“Now you’re going to help me, aren’t you sweetheart?” Roman slid his hand between Seth’s thighs, palming his own hard cock a few times. “Only fair.”

“Yes.” Seth said shyly, cheeks still flushed. He tried to push some of the hair from his eyes. 

“Yes what?” Roman asked, eyebrows raised.

Seth felt his breath catch slightly. He swallowed hard. “Yes, Daddy.” he whispered in return.

“Good…” He stroked his cheek. “You know what to do.”

The brunette nuzzled his hand for a moment. Then he pushed against his thighs, sliding off of his lap and down onto his knees. He stared up at Roman, unsure.

“Go on.” he replied.

At his admittance, Seth leaned forward, pressing his face into his crotch and inhaling. 

He reached up to grab Roman’s belt, undoing the clasp and pulling it through the loops. He tossed it aside and undid the man’s zipper. Slowly, he pulled out his cock, holding it in one hand and slowly stroking its length with the other. 

Roman closed his eyes, sighing softly at the feeling. He settled back into his chair, relaxing. His hand came up to tangle lazily in Seth’s hair as he tugged his head forward.

Seth made a quiet sound and moved forward, sitting between Roman’s legs. He lowered his head, licking a stripe along the shaft. He did it again on the other side, then moved to lick the tip. His tongue moved in a circle around the head. 

Above him, Roman was making constrained noises, hand tightening in his hair.

He exhaled slowly and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking softly.

Roman groaned, arching his back above him. His head jerked up as a knock sounded on his door. Beneath him, Seth froze, eyes wide as he pulled away and looked up at him. 

He lowered his head and met Seth’s gaze. “Not a sound.” he warned. He gestured for the smaller male to move backwards, and he did, giving a quick nod of obedience. He was trembling every so slightly. “Just stay still.” Roman murmured.

He moved his rolling chair forward, lacing his fingers together and placing his hands on the desk. “Come in.” He called to the door.

It opened; a colleague walked in with a stack of papers. “Hey, Roman. The boss wants these on his desk by five.”

Roman nodded, gesturing for him to set them on the desk.

Below said desk, Seth lowered his head and wrapped his lips around Roman’s dick once more, starting to slowly suck him off. 

Roman’s knuckles turned white from how tight he squeezed his hands. “Will do.” he said, a pleasant smile on his face. 

“How’ve you been?” the man said, crossing his arms. “It’s been a while since we spoke.” 

Seth began to bob his head up and down, swallowing more of him with every motion. His hands grabbed the insides of Roman’s thighs as he continued. 

Roman took a slow breath, shifting slightly in his chair. “Doing quite well, and you?”

“Ah, can’t complain.” he grinned.

The Architect’s nails dug into Roman’s thighs as he moved farther down, swallowing more of him. He tried his best to take all of him but only managed to get halfway before he felt himself gag. He persisted nonetheless.

Roman hissed slightly, licking his lips and tensing further.  
The man standing in front of him frowned. “You alright?”

He nodded. “Just a bit of a stomach ache.” The Samoan cleared his throat. “Probably just hungry, haven’t eaten all day and it’s time for my lunch break. If you’ll excuse me…”

The man nodded as well. “Of course. Talk later, Reigns.” He left the room, closing the door behind him.

Below him, Seth was still bobbing his head, doing his best to suck him off despite gagging every time his cock hit the back of his throat.

The Samoan allowed this for a few minutes, eyes closed as he listened to the quiet, choked sounds coming from beneath the desk, before grabbing Seth’s head with both hands, pulling him closer, forcing his cock further down his throat. Seth gagged again, instinctively trying to pull away. Roman growled, keeping his head pressed into his crotch and bucking his hips up.

Seth choked, tears springing to his eyes. He squirmed in Roman’s grasp.

Roman sat up in his chair, moving closer to the edge and forcing Seth all the way down onto his dick, burying his face in his crotch. He began to thrust into Seth’s throat, holding him still as he deepthroated him. 

The younger man whimpered slightly and tried his best to stay still and breathe through his nose. Tears rolled down his cheeks as Roman’s cock hit the back of his throat.

The raven-haired man, already hard from jerking Seth off, felt himself growing close. He quickened his pace, hands tightly wrapped in Seth’s hair as he pounded his throat over and over. “Fuck…” he groaned. He roughly thrusted into him once more and came, keeping his head buried in his crotch as his hips rolled through his climax. “Swallow it.” he ordered, grip loosening.

Seth slowly pulled away, face wet, but his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed every drop. 

Roman watched him for a moment, head tilted. The former’s face was a wreck, lips swollen, eyes lust-blown. It would’ve looked even better painted with his cum. He could save that for another time.

He pulled Seth up and into his lap, gently wiping away his tears. “Are you okay, baby?” Seth took a deep breath, nodding slowly. His eyes were still distant, glazed over. Roman pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “You did so good for me, sweetheart… Such a good boy for Daddy.”

Seth met his eyes, face flushed from both the events and the compliment. “Thank you Daddy…” he whispered.

Roman cupped his cheek softly. “You’re welcome. Go clean yourself up, alright? I’ll see you during lunch break.” A small smirk crossed his lips as he watched Seth nod, rise unsteadily to his feet, and make his way to the door. 

Hair hanging loose to his shoulders, he turned and looked at Roman one last time with those big, innocent eyes before turning back and leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two?
> 
> I take requests!


End file.
